Double Trouble
by Steele Bound
Summary: Identical twin sisters Anastasia and Kate Steele are hired to work for the famous Grey brothers in Seattle. As things progress in there relationships the adventures begin. Will our sisters find the happy ending they are so desperate to have?
1. Chapter 1

Ana POV

I'm sitting at my desk in my room just thinking of my life that has flown by so fast. It feels like just the other day I was 6 years old standing in dads little kitchen experimenting with the different foods we had in the pantry. Ray always told me I had a gift of making the most incredible foods from simple ingredients. As the years went on I became even more engrossed with experimenting with food and joined a university in Portland on a full scholarship. I got into the experimental scientific food program. I will be graduating as the youngest student ever to get my Ph.D. in food science and technology. I am also graduating top of my class and am required to say a speech which I am totally dreading. The think I hate most in life is public speaking. I am the girl who prefers to hide in the background and not be noticed. I am starting my new job at a private research facility for advanced farming development as soon as I graduate. The company is currently being subsidized by GEH. They look for ways to create food substances for 3rd world countries to alleviate poverty. My sister and I are moving to Seattle as soon as we graduate next week. Dad has bought us a cute 2 bedroom apartment in the pike market district that we will be sharing. We at least get to relax around the city for one month before we have to report to work.

Kate's POV

I can't wait to get into Seattle and start my new internship. My identical twin sister Ana is the complete opposite as me. She could probably make a gourmet meal from the garbage can, were as I would probably burn water in a kettle. So guess what? She keeps me far away from the kitchen. Give me a pencil and paper and I can draw you an architectural master piece. My dream one day is to see one of my designs come to life. I am also graduating top of my class with a masters degree in architectural design. I have an internship already lined up with a company called Grey Construction in Seattle. I was so excited when I personally received the acceptance letter from Mr Elliot Grey himself. This is going to be such a huge opportunity. I know the shopping and parties are going to be a blast.

Ana on the other hand will probably turn one of our rooms into a small lab and lose herself in there. One thing about my sister is she will never let me go out on my own, she is always there to keep an eye on me.

Raymond Steele POV

I cant believe today my babies are graduating from university. I can still remember the day I stumbled upon them. It was a raining day and I was visiting an old friend from the navy. On my way home I heard the crying of babies and realized there were these two beautiful girls abandoned near the main gate. I scooped them up and rushed them to the closest ER. Those 7 days watching them in hospital fighting for there lives against the bronchitis they contracted from the bad weather was torture. From that day they melted my heart and I knew then that I could not give them up.

I applied for custody and they were in my care one month later. Kate and Ana became the loves of my life. My whole world revolves around them. I could not tell the difference between the two girls in the beginning so I would force them to were identity bracelets so I knew who was who. I still up to today get confused who I am looking at. Both girls have long auburn curly hair and deep blue eyes. I am the proudest dad to have both my girls graduating with such honors. Yesterday Kate graduated and I was the proudest dad in the stands watching my little girl give her speech. Today I am sitting in the stands with my second daughter graduating today. I am sitting with the stupidest grin on my face watching a young man talking about his hard times and how his company started. Then my Ana says her speech.

Ana is my wiz kid. She is a geniuses in the kitchen and the lab, always creating the most delicious meals. She once created a sort of drink that made me feel like I drank a whole meal at once saying she is going to banish hunger in the world. She amazes me with her big heart. That day she promised me when she is older she is going to perfect it and become famous. Now my little girl is 20 and going to live in Seattle to work for a very prestige company called Grey Agricultural. They develop new food products to ship around the world to countries suffering from hunger. If someone asked me to describe Ana I would say she is a Tom Boy that loves extreme sports and motorbikes. She has her black belt in martial arts and also is trained in weapons. I could not allow my girls into the world without knowing how to protect themselves. Although she is adventurous and skilled she is the shy one of the two. She mainly lives in her plain jeans and tank tops and converse shoes. On the rare occasion she wore a dress was Kate's doing.

Kate is dads Architect. She had drawn up the most amazing houses and structures I have ever seen. From a little kid I had to always have pencils and paper handy for her to sketch on. Grey construction struck gold when they agreed to take her on as their intern. If I had to explain Kate I would say diva. She loves shopping and dressing up. She partakes in her sisters extreme sports sometimes but dislikes bikes. She also took up martial arts and weapons training. She is very hyper active and loves parties. I feel a little at ease knowing my girls are going to be living together and Ana will be watching over each them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana POV

Its over finally. I have my diploma and am ready to start off the new chapters of my life. As I walk up to my dad and Kate I can see the pride and joy plastered on his face.

"Hi Daddy. Did you hear my speech? I was so nervous I almost forgot it all."

"It was beautiful baby. You did real good. Kate yours yesterday was beautiful to baby. I am so proud of both of you. I know you'll are leaving for Seattle right now but I have one more surprise for both of you'll." We follow dad to the parking lot and he stop next to someone's truck with a super bike on top and a bright orange sleek Mercedes.

"Kate this Mercedes is your graduation gift from me and Ana the Truck with the bike is yours. Well done girls you'll deserve them." We both turn to each other grinning like fools then jumping up and down screaming. We both attack our dad at the same time. Hugging him like our lives depended on it.

"Daddy this is the best gifts ever. Thank you so much. We love you." Wow I have my own bike this is incredible. Now I hate that I have to drive the truck up when I could be on the back of the bike. We have a great trip up and arrive at our apartment before its dark just enough time to settle in. "Kate dinner is served."

"Dish for me please I will be out now." We sit and eat reminiscing on the day.

"Ana what was up with Mr Grey and you today?"

"What do you mean and who is Mr Grey?"

"Mr Grey is the dude that gave us our diplomas and you and him were like stuck staring at each other in shock then I nudged you and you walked on."

"Oh that was Mr Grey. Shit I did not know. I kind of tuned everything out. My nerves got the better of me. I must of made a complete fool of myself. It was just weird when I took his hand I was stung with a volt of static that made my nerve ends go on high alert. I froze out of shock then when you nudged me it went away. I can't explain it."

"Ok you are very weird Ana. Anyway we are going shopping tomorrow then we are going to a club."

"Kate I don't want to go clubbing with you I rather work in my lab."

"Fine you do that but I am still going on my own and I will defend myself if anything happens." "Aaaaaggg fine I will come with you only because you are putting me on a guilt trip and dad will kill me if anything happens to you."

Christians POV

I am so relieved this day is finally over. I don't know why I agreed to do that. Thank goodness I only had to attend this last graduation or I would have lost my mind. What the fuck happened today? I was handing out the diplomas bored out of my mind, when the wind was knocked out of me by a petite young girl. When our hands touched it was a jolt of static that traveled throughout my body. I have never experienced anything like that in my life. It was incredible. I have Taylor trying to find out who she is. Tonight I am going with my brother Elliot to a club. Why I agreed to this I do not know. Things have been so stressful lately with my business GEH expanding so fast the pressure from my family to settle down does not help matters. I can't exactly say no mom and Dad Dom's do not settle down and live happy ever after. Uhgggg this is so frustrating. It's being nearly a year since my last sub and I think it's beginning to show. I just don't have the time. Elena has been bitching to me non stop about it. Maybe I will find me an ordinary girl and try a little vanilla for a while to satisfy mom and dad then they will back off. Yes that's a great idea I am brilliant. I will find a girl tonight. Date her for a week or two then dump her ass and find me a trained sub.

"Sir I have the information you require."

"Good job Taylor. Who is she?"

"Sir her name is Kate Steele and she actually works for your brother as the intern architect at Grey Construction. She lives with her sister in an apartment in pike market, drives an orange Mercedes and has a GPA of 3.8 sir. Her record show she is not currently in any relationship and is 20 years old. Here is a few pictures of her I could find."

"Thank you Taylor that is all. Get the car we will leave in 20." Interesting. Yes Kate is just what I need. The chemistry we share will make this experience a little bit bearable at least.

Ana POV

Life has been so good these past two month. Kate is madly in love with her boss Elliot. This has helped me out so much because now he is the one looking after her hyperactive ass. She said it was love at first site for both of them. Tonight we are going to his moms charity event. Its going to be my fist formal function and I have to wear a ball gown. On the up side I get to wear a mask so no one will see who I am. The down side is Elliot and Kate set me up with a blind date for the evening. I am on my way to finally meet the famous Elliot and Kate for lunch and then we will pick up our dresses.

Christian POV

It's been two months and life has been so busy I have not had a chance to sort out my personal problem yet. I had to squash the Kate idea because my idiot brother fell in love with her. Oh well maybe my blind date tonight wont be so bad. I will make the best of it to keep mom happy. I am sitting with Elliot at the café in the mall waiting for Kate and her sister. AKA my blind date to arrive.

"Hey bro are you excited to meet your date for mom's coping together masked ball tonight?"

"Fuck off Elliot. You know how I feel about this. You tricked me into taking a fucking date by asking me in front of mom and Mia so I was forced to say yes."

"Chill bro it wont be so bad. If she is anything like my Kate you will have a blast. Talking about Kate here she is now." I turn around and there it is again that static in the air steeling my breath from my lungs. Fuck this women is absolutely gorgeous. How the fuck am I suppose to ignore these feelings?

Ana POV

I am so fucking pissed off right now. I do not curse but Kate pushes me to my limit. Kate and I were suppose to meet Elliot for coffee at the mall now, but as usual she is running very late and won't make it. She has instead sent me to meet him and pretend to be her. Fuck how am I going to do this. I Know I can pull it off but that is not the point. What if he tries to touch or kiss me. Kate says to just go with the flow. As I walk up my breath catches when I feel that static charge again. I spot Elliot at a table and zone in on him. I recognize him from a photo on Kate's phone. I know its weird that they have been dating so long and I have not had the pleasure of meeting him yet, but what is a girl to do when she is stuck in a lab most of her day? I walk up to him and am stunned when he dips me and gives me a passionate kiss in the middle of the café. What the fuck was I thinking doing this shit for Kate. Fuck now what? How do I explain this to Kate? Kate said go with the flow. I am very aware of the sexy as hell man staring at me from the other chair. Wow who is he and how do I get to know him?

"Elliot baby what was that for?" I ask still reeling from that kiss. He fucking stuck his tongue down my throat. I am going to have night mares for the next week or so. Kate has a lot of explaining and making up to do.

"Because I can and I missed you so much baby. Sorry I am being rude. Kate baby this is my little brother Christian. He will be escorting your sister tonight to the ball. Christian this is the love of my life Kate" WOW this is my date tonight, maybe it wont be so bad after all.

"Hello Christian it's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry my sister could not meet you today she was held up at work."

"Pleasure is all mine Kate and it's not a problem. So your sister is my blind date tonight?" He asks me with a sexy raised brow. I don't answer I just shake my head yes. I probably look like a fool but I don't care. He is my date. Maybe tonight wont be bad after all. The coffee goes off ok and they leave, leaving me totally deflated and drained. I make my way home and am pissed Kate is there.

"Ana there you are how did it go today?"

"How did it go? You didn't fucking tell me that your boyfriend is going to put his tongue down my throat not once but twice today." She had the nerve to burst into laughter causing me to laugh to. I can't stat angry long at Kate.

"Ana he did that to you?" I nod and she laughs even more.

"I am so sorry I should of warned you he is very affectionate."

"You wouldn't say. Don't ever ask me to do that again with Elliot. But I have to admit my date tonight is very sexy. He is Elliot's baby brother and the same guy at our graduation."

"I promise not to let you pretend to be me unless its an emergency. Yeah of course its also your boss you know?"

"Excuse me what did you just say Kate?"

"I said Elliot's brother is Mr Christian Grey owner of GEH and Grey Agricultural." Oh shit this is bad. The up side he has never met me and I will have a mask on the entire evening so he wont know who I am. As soon as the evening is over I will go back to been his employee. Kate and I decide it will be fun to dress the same for this evening. We are standing next to each other and we cant even see the difference between us its so unreal. We both are wearing Royal blue silk floor length strap less gowns with 5 inch heals. Our hair is done in waves cascading down our backs. We have on silver masks that highlight our blue eyes. We are both collected by Christian's driver and taken to Mr and Mrs. Grey's house in Bellevue were the ball is being held and our dates await us. I can't wait to see the shock on there faces when we step out the car and they take us in.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor POV

Fuck me. Luke and I are sent to collect the Boss and Elliot's dates. I am stunned when they walk out the door, its as if I am seeing double. I did not know that they are identical twins. I don't think Elliot and the boss know either. I look over at Luke and he is just as stunned. We are standing here watching them as they stand and chat to the door man.

"Luke am I seeing double or is this scene real?"

"Taylor this is so fucking weird. It is defiantly real but I cannot tell the difference between the two. This evening is going to be fun."

"Indeed it is." Now what to do? Do I just call them both ma'am because I don't know who is who. Or wait for them to give us there names. They both walk up to us and introduce themselves as Kate and Anastasia Steele. Thinking back now I might have fucked up by tracking the wrong sister down for the boss. Fuck but how was I suppose to know. I text the boss to inform him we are on the way to Bellevue. I decide to keep this little secret so we can see there stunned faces.

Christians POV

I am standing next to Elliot waiting for Taylor to open the doors. We both step back to give our dates space to exit the limo I sent as they both step out of the car both Elliot and I take in a very loud gasp of air causing our dates to both giggle. Fuck me. They are identical twins. Why the fuck did Taylor not warn me of this shit? I glance over to Elliot and by the look on his face he did not know either. Fuck taylor and Luke are both fucking avoiding looking at me. they fucking are going to get me later. But that static is back. Kate I think goes over to Elliot and takes his arm and turns to me.

"Mr Grey it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Kate Steele and this is your date for the evening, Anastasia Steele my sister. Ana this is Christian Grey" I step forward and put on a huge smile because I finally realize what has happened. Taylor did not know they are twins and tracked the wrong person for me. It was not Kate I am attracted to but Anastasia. I take her hand and there it is again. She feels it to because she also gasped.

"Anastasia it's a pleasure to meet you. Shall we?" I point to the red carpet laid out before us.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr Grey. Yes indeed we shall."

"Please call me Christian."

"Christian it is." Maybe this night will not be to bad after all. I love the way my name sounds coming out of her mouth. That's when I realize Kate has introduced herself to me again. Why does she not remember I met her at the café? What the hell is going on? I need to solve this mystery.

Ana POV

The looks on there faces when we stepped out was priceless. He is even more gorgeous standing there waiting for me with a half mask on his face. We get introduced to each other there and I can see Elliot and Kate laughing while they walk off. I take Christian's arm and feel it again. It's the funniest thing. As we walk up the cameras go wild. I was not expecting this and I instantly go stiff. All my fears rush back to me. No body knows what happened to me 2 years ago and I intend to keep it that way. Christian notices my discomfort and puts a protective arm around me and steers me to the dining tent. Before we get there we are attacked by a very bubbly girl in a pink gown.

"Christian you came and you brought a date? She is so lovely. What's her name? Where did you meet her? Is she your girlfriends?" Wow what is this girl on and were can I get some? She is like super hyper.

"Mia slow down. What's with the hundred and one questions? Anastasia this is my baby sister Mia Grey. Mia this is my lovely date Anastasia Steele." We swop greetings and hugs and I can feel the dirty looks from her preppy friends standing to the side. What's up with that? They don't even know me.

"Ana take no notice of them they are jealous because you are so beautiful tonight." Christian wispers in my ear. How does he do that? Know what I am thinking. He thinks I am beautiful. Now I can't hide my blush. He know and smiles at me. He bends low against my ear again and I can feel the static building up.

"Ana you are blushing and it makes you look very cute and sexy." Oh the things this man can do to me. I need to breath and calm down before I embarrass myself even more.

Elliot's POV

When they stepped out of the limo I was stunned. I knew Kate had a sister but what she failed to inform me was that she is her identical sister. I could not tell the difference at first then I felt it when I stepped closer to her. The static surge that was there from the very beginning when I took Kate in my arms.

"Hey Elliot baby. How did you know it was me?"

"Hey baby. I could feel our charge between us. I missed you."

"I missed you to baby let's go in." We take some photo's for the press then go and get seated at the table. I introduce Kate to the family around the table and Christian does the same with Ana. They are looking at each other with total amazement. Maybe my Baby brother will fall in love like I have. How cool will it be for us to hook up with sisters. Sisters? Identical sisters? Then it hits me. Fuck me. I just realized that this afternoon when I kissed Kate at the coffee shop twice there was no charge between us which meant.

"Oh fuck me." Fuck that was not Kate it was Ana. I must have a complete look of shock on my face. I did not know I curse out loud.

"Elliot mid your language." Mom scolds.

"Sorry mom but."

"No but Elliot." I nod my head and turn to Ana.

"Ana." I call her because I need to appoligise to her for my fuck up. This is Kate's fault. What the hell was she thinking?

"Yes?"

"I am so sorry about this afternoon I did not know." By the blush on her face I am right. I see the shock on Christians face and he also realizes what went down.

"Elliot its ok. I blame Kate. She sent me. I was not expecting such a friendly greeting though."

"Kate what were you thinking?"

"Elliot I am so sorry. I was just trying to keep the peace I didn't think anything about it actually. I find it quit funny."

"Funny I had my tongue down your sisters throat twice and you think its funny." Everyone at the table gasps and glares at us. Shit now I caused it. I can also feel the dirty look I am getting from Christian. This shit is so funny but I have to keep a serious face. Trust my Kate to do something so crazy. The best part of this whole mess up is me being able to tease Christian now. I can see he hates the idea and I am going to have some fun with it for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana POV

I can hear the gasps and chatter around the table. Everybody heard Elliot's declaration about kissing me this afternoon and i cant hide the embarrassment. Elliot explains what happened and they all have a good laugh except for my date of course. He is not impressed with the whole ordeal. The supper went off ok but I needed the toilet. I can also feel that Christian is very tense next to me and he is not impressed about something. He leans in so only I can hear him.

"Ana you kissed my brother?" Finally we get to the root of the discomfort between us.

"Christian it was not like that. Kate asked me to do her a favor and I didn't expect Elliot to do that to me. I would never do that to my sister."

"I know you didn't do it intentionally. I still don't like it Ana. These feeling I am experiencing for you are all new to me. Ana if you have not noticed yet I am very attracted to you and I could also feel the static charge when we touched this evening. Because of that I put two and two together before Elliot said anything but I forgot about the kissing part." What has he being feeling for me? I know there is something between us when we are near each other but I didn't think he felt the same way about me. I know we just met but I want to try with him even if it for a short while.

"Anna would you become my girlfriend so we can see where this attraction takes us? I promise to take things slow, we will just go out to dinners and stuff to get to know each other better but I do not like the fact that you had your tongue in my brothers mouth but I will let it slide this time. You will not do it again, do I make myself clear? I know we have just met this evening but it just feels right." I am completely floored. He likes me and wants me but threatens me at the same time. What do I say? I am so confused. I want him to but this is so weird. I don't want to come across as desperate. Could I accept his proposal knowing he is my boss. I am so confused. I need to talk to him about all this, but first a quick trip to the bathroom.

"Christian I don't think this is a good idea. But let me think about it. Excuse me I will be back." I leave the table and a very stunned Christian still sitting there. I go into the bathroom and to freshen up and clear my head. As I was going to make my way back to the tent I am stopped by this women with a blond bob and a pink mask.

"Hello dear. It's so good to meet you. I am Elena, Christian's very good friend. And you are his date for the evening?" Who is this women because she is giving me the creeps?

"Uummm Yes. Anastasia Steele. It's nice to meet you to."

"Oh dear. I can tell you have no idea so let me fill you in on a little secret. You better enjoy your little blind date while you can because Christian does not do dates. He only got you to come tonight to please his parents. When the evening is over so will your date be." Who the hell does she think she is? I will show her how wrong she is.

"Actually Elena dear. Christian and I have just decided he wants to try to date me and i think you have just persuaded me to accept."

"Date" she squeaks out and I nod my head.

"Christian Grey does not do dating. He hires a submissive and beats the shit out of her then he fucks her brains out then dismisses her. You are next in line little girl. I had Christian in my bed from the age of 15 and he was a stud then he will be back between my sheets again very soon so don't get your hopes up little gold digging whore." And she walk off leaving me completely stunned and shocked. I can't go back to the tent now because I am finding it hard to catch my breath. So I walk around the house and plonk myself on the patio chairs and filter all the crap I just heard. He was molested as a young boy by an older women who is still his friend. He takes on the Dominating role to feel in control because of what happened to him as a boy. The pedophile is still after him which makes me even more angry and its weird because I feel the need to protect him. But he did say he wants to be my boyfriend and not my Dom. I will have to chat with him later. I get a fright at the sound of foot steps. When I turn around I am shocked into silence at the man standing there.

Jose POV

As I round the corner to get some time out and fresh air I see her again. Ana is sitting there staring at me. I can see her whole body has tensed up and I love it.

"Stay away from me Jose." Dam she is still angry with me.

"Ana dear. It's so nice to see you again. It's being such a long time." She still looks so stunning my heart rate had gotten faster. I must have her.

"Leave me the fuck alone. I am not your fucking dear. Jose I will not warn you again."

"But Ana we had so much fun last time don't you want it to happen again?"

"Fun, Fun? Is trying to rape a girl fun for you. You are one sick bastard now leave me the fuck alone." I could barely get the words out. My whole body was shaking with fear. This is the only person that can make me forget all my training because of my fear.

"You asked for it. You came to my apartment and was all sweet and shy and fucking sexy as hell. What was I suppose to do? You were asking for it. You were lucky I was a little unprepared for you that is why you got away but next time it will be different I promise you. I will have you and soon." I will start making plans for my beautiful Anastasia. She will be mine again no matter what I have to do to get her.


End file.
